Of Monsters and Ladies
by ArtemisTheGrim
Summary: Lady Primrose was given a shelter life with only the northern men and mother for company. Now at age 16 the highborn girl rides to the south to find a husband and instead encounters a monster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's something new that I'll try

Summary: Lady PrimRose was given a shelter life with only the northern men and mother for company. Now at age 16 the highborn girl rides to the south to find a husband and instead encounters a monster.

Disclaimer: I don't own game of Thrones and wouldn't want to since their doing such a great job.

Title: Of Monsters and Ladies

Chapter 1

Road

His smile was sweeter than a fresh picked fruit but his eyes shattered the illusion with a promise torture. That was my first thought when I met Ramsey Bolton. The bastard of the flayed man. An infamous scoundrel who fed on pain and misery. Or so the rumors foretold. He's also my future husband….

My family has been apart of the north for as long as there's been a wall. Known best for our inventions and mine's we are a very small but wealthy house. Few chose to pay attention to house Siguard unless they were in debt and needed to borrow from out coffers, even the Lannisters couldn't match our fortune. However for a century our house could only produce sons and each one an only child. We married from small families and our allies are sadly lacking in the south. I was born Primrose Siguard of house Siguard, daughter of Persephone Siguard and Randall Siguard. My brother, Elric Siguard and first born was expected to be the only child, yet my mother was granted a miracle and had me. I lived the sheltered life of a noble and was granted liberties that was beyond my station. Year's were spent providing me lessons in fighting, strategizing and learning the politic's of Westero's. My family raised me as a boy but also a lady. At a young age the difference of having a girl born of house Siguard showed when men of the north became friendly to our isolated home. Even then I knew that they found me beautiful, the men would speak of me when they thought I wasn't around. Using such vulgar ways to describe my innocence that even I, who was raised around men, would cringe. At only ten and three years with two moon bled's I was named the "Northern sprite" for my long wavy black hair, unusual glowing blue eyes and small statue. Soon enough the visitors seemed to disappear and I spent my childhood lonely and in solitude.

My story begins here, at age ten and six years my father and I are making our way to the Red Keep to arrange a betrothed and some allies in the south. The carriage rocked back and fourth on the stone pathway slowly and my father bent over his lap, studying his post with a patience I lacked. His once black hair was now streaked with silver and his hands withered with wrinkles.

"You've gone quiet Prim" he asked keeping a steady eye on his scroll.

"I didn't want to disturb you, your face has turn serious father" He raised his black eyes up at last and smile.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear. Just news from the Red Keep. Their anxious for your coming." I could barely stop the frown from forming and Instead turned my head away, hiding in my long black hair."

"I'm glad we're so welcomed father. It'll be good for house moral."

"Prim, this will be good for our house, but you as well. I know how lonely you've been and only want what's best for you" I could hear the sadness in his voice and peeked through my black curtain.

"Also your mother wishes you well and Elric has taught your horse sparrow how to jump. Your warned to send a raven if any noble tries to take your maidenhood. Apparently he'll send the entire army" My father summarized in amusement.

I grinned at him turning away from the window. His wide smile revealed wrinkles on his handsome face and made me feel better.

"We only been traveling for a month father, they worry too much." The road hit a hole and my head bumped against the ceiling hard. My father snicked then rubbed my head gently.

" We worry dear, because we love you."

" Why the south though father? We could have stayed in the north, what if I marry a Lannister?" My eyes grew wide. He removed his hand and the air grew tense again.

"We've wed with northern clans for years Prim. Anymore and you might have hit a cousin. With the south being so vass it's a rare chance you'll be with a lion. Beside Prim I thought you were fine with this." His voice was a soothing balm to my worried thoughts.

"I am father I just-" a knock sounded at the door cutting me off.

" My lord, we've arrived at a small Inn to rest for the night."

"Is it safe?" His black eyes gleamed brightly.

"It is My Lord, we could have it vacated if it pleases My Lord, as well." I interrupted growing angry.

" Father we can't do that to those people. I'm sure we'll be safe." He glared hard towards the guard and nodded. My shoulders dropped and I sat quietly as we approached the Inn.

It wasn't nothing to my life at Woodrow. Just a two story wooden building with parts falling off. But it was warm compared to the tents and they have strangest food I've ever tasted. We sat at a table in the back with guards littering about. An woman in a muddy smock served us a dish on surprisingly clean plates. In the north stew was the most Favorited of the common people but here they had roasted meat and a ale that was so bitter. At the end of our meal a man had the bravado to approach our table and came close to me, bent to take my hand before a dagger slid smoothly under his throat.

"If you value your life you'll step away from my lady" spoke dawn, my personal watch guard. He wasn't like the usual muscle band of men, he was thin and handsome with long hair and a chiseled jaw.

"I only wish to offer the lady a sweet bun. A welcomed taste of the south." The man brought a plate from behind his back out.

"how'd you know we're not from the south." I asked catching a glare from my father. The man presented me with the plate and I accepted.

"A man knows a northern beauty when he see's one". He walked away winking at me and I preened from the attention almost taking a bite, until dawn stopped me."

" Rose" I left from the haze I was in and put the sweet back down ashamed."

"I'm sorry dawn, that was foolish." He nodded, then stepped away keeping an eye on the man who was now flirting with two woman. I took out a small bottle and sprinkled the white dust on the dessert and waited. Years ago my great-grandfather Odin Siguard created a substance to counteract poisonous food. If within seconds the food began to rot it was laced with poison. One of the many creations that gave us the reputation we have today. Ten seconds passed and my treat stayed the same. With a small smile I lifted the bun and cream filled my mouth. I barely stopped myself from moaning when I tasted the sweet spice.

"Enjoying yourself my lady" My guard smirked leaning against the wall. I glared at him, yet my mouth was full and I had crumbs all over my lips. He laughed and I could hear my father chuckle. I wanted to be angry, but couldn't with the warm feeling I had at the moment. In one week we will be at King's Landing with southern foreigners who look down on our northern ways. Music was playing softly in the back and talk was light around us. So I let myself absorb this feeling with a mouth full of cream an joined in on the laugher.

The week passed on the road quickly and the air became warmer with each passing day. The dresses I wore, were now too stifling for this weather, so I changed into the ones made for me before I left. The fabric was a thin and made me feel underdressed. The sleeves had cuts that flowed around my arm and the bottom billowed around me when the wind would catch. I argued out of sitting on a horse in this god forsaken dress and rode in the carriage with my handmaiden. We were only hours away from King's Landing and I could see the wild trees and grass morph into stone roads and buildings. Our party was small with only my father, personal watch guard and the twenty men he brought along with him, yet finery of our clothes caught the attention of the passing people who gawked at us. Lidi, a girl of ten and eight, sat across me peeking out the window with a grin. She was a plain girl was mousy brown eyes and hair who came to us from the Freys. Always quiet in public she could be a very talkative girl when we were alone. I had a feeling she was glad to be riding with me again.

"Look Prim! You can see the castle from here. It's so large, how could they build something so? And the people, there seems to be no end to them." Her eyes were bright and she bounced in her seat.

"I'm sure it isn't as big as Winterfell, that place towers over all of the north." I peeked out of the window again curious and was surprise at the sheer height of the Red Keep. I spent three months in Winterfell when I was a girl and thought the place to be a mountain, but it didn't compare to the castle we were meant to spent our days in. The sight was intimidating and glorious all at once. I could see my father up ahead leading us and the crowds seem to part for him. At one point a girl in rags caught my attention as we road by and she seemed to know I was looking at her. Her eyes were sad and hungry but I knew I couldn't help the girl. If I were to try and give her money or food the other poor would crowd me quickly or she could also try in rob me. Desperation was a scary thing when face with it. Father was thorough in his lessons when I was a child. Never one to shy away from blood or violence I was fortune for I saw a lot of it growing up. We passed the child long ago when I came back to myself. The castle was closer now and Lidi had grown bored of looking out the window. She picked up her needlepoint instead and hummed quietly.

"Aren't we fortunate to be able to be here Prim?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet Lidi" I replied remembering the child. There seemed to be a lot of misfortune in King's Landing.

"Well I think we are, I might even find a shining knight willing to marry a Frey girl." Her eyes stayed downcast and I felt for her.

"Knights are nothing but over armored men with a title. Your much better just finding any man who'll honor you, even a butcher." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Prim don't you want a romance like the one our NaN's use to read about. You make it sound so horrid, but knights are the men who ride into battle and come back to wed their love." She sighed and I shook my head at her.

"Yes they ride into battle and come back violent with the bloodlust left over. Then whore themselves out to loose woman with rotting teeth and broken bodies, have a few bastards, until at last they decide they need heirs and marry one of us silly girl with stories of romance in our heads." I argued smirking at the appalled look she was giving me. Lidi had become use to me quickly but was still embarrassed when I talked brash like a man.

"There's no hope for you. How are you going to find a husband when you can't even speak like a lady."

"I can speak like a lady and uphold to my duty like any good northern. But I will not hold my tongue on what I believe is true. I'll bare his heirs and keep his house, whoever my future husband may be, but I will not sit here and fantasize about life." My mousy handmaiden gave up like usual when we argued and went back to her work.

"Your going to fall for a silly romance one day Prim, and when you do I'll prove you wrong." I ignored her and instead picked up my book about the raise of the seven kingdoms. The sounds outside were slightly muted because of the wood we used, so when a knock at the door sounded I was slightly startled. Another knock and the door open to reveal my father holding out his hand.

"We're here Rose." I looked towards Lidi and she was fixing her hair beneath the white hood she wore. I adjusted my belt and fingered the symbol of our house, the owl. ' _always watching'_ rang in my head and I stepped out of the carriage into my home for the season time.

a/n: ok so I know her handmaiden came out of nowhere, but I wanted her to have a friend since Primrose is a bit too clinical for the southern ladies. The "always watching' are her families words and I'm sorry but she won't be seeing Ramsey for awhile. This is set months before Arra'y dies and they leave for the north.

Next chapter: Prim meets the royal family, takes time to know the place, and finds a new ally.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright here we go chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own game of throne's

Title:…...

Chapter 2

Kings Landing

The feeling of having your every move watch is my first reaction to the Red keep. When we are finally able to walk into the main hall, after our luggage are sent to our apartment, we see people gathered around in a large room. There are high ceilings and beautiful tapestry along the walls. The lords and ladies whisper as we walk by slowly towards the throne that holds a fat man and a blonde woman beside him. He looks like he would have been handsome before all that weight, with his black hair and blue eyes. His expensive clothing is stretched beyond their limits and appear as if they will pop off soon. His wife, I assume, is beautiful, but wears a cold expression on her face. She is smiling, but it's seems force and sharp. Kinguards fit around them and I spot the infamous kingslayer behind the queen. My father steps forward and bends he knee, along with our soldiers and myself.

"Your Grace, I'm thankful you've invited us, and send warm regards from the north." I don't look up, but can hear movement.

"Lord Randall Siguard finally leaves the north, I thought I'd never see the day. And he brought along the first daughter to be born in his family in centuries." He shakes his head and we stand up again. My father is face to face with the king and they regard each other with respect. Randall fought in the rebellion along side the king, but he doesn't mention much more than that.

"Well there's only so many families in the north. May I present my Daughter Lady Primrose, your grace." I step forward and curtsy like a highborn lady and the king measures me up and down.

"She's a true northern beauty and will make a fine wife. I have a few families in mind for her, but that can be spoken about another time. Tonight we shall hold a feast of honor on this happy reunion and drink." His laugh is loud and booming, bringing about the public to join in softly.

"You honor us your grace, now if you'll excuse us we must retire to our rooms, the journey was long and I'm not as young as I use to be." He smirks and the king waves us off.

"Yes, yes, I understand. We'll See you later on tonight." Our company bows again then turns to leave.

My father glance's at me ' _Did you see?'_

I nod ' _Yes, father.'_

His eyes hood' _Tell me'_

I glance back with a shy expression, like a girl not use to having attention and he see's who I am looking at. The queen mouth is tense and she stands close to the blond knight talking. My eyes goes back to my father and he wears a proud look on his face. We're use to having silent conversations like this, since I was a child. It was a game to us, but now we have a better use for this.

The feeling of being watched didn't disappear on our way to the apartments, but in fact increase. I catch small glimpse from ladies, steady stares from the guards and peeks at us from the even the servants. Yet no one approaches. The place we are given to stay is far from the throne room, so we get to see a good layout of the castle.

' _Thump'_ "Ow" a blond lump cries as they ran into my legs, yet I manage to catch it as we fall to the ground. I lay on my back and the child begins to move, popping their head up.

"I'm sorry!" He shouts struggling to get up. The boy was adorable, with bright green eyes and round cheeks. I can't help, but hug him, rubbing my cheek against his head. My father hands come out of nowhere and the boy is out of my hands and I back on my feet.

"Are you okay, My lady?" Dawn stands behind me brushing the dirt off my dress, but I don't take my eyes off the cute boy.

"what's your name, Hun?" He is startled from my father's arms at the question.

"Tommen, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you fall in your pretty dress, Joffrey said he was going to make the Hound whip me cause I broke one of his arrows" By the end the boy is tearful and sobbing. My father looks lost and Dawn amused, so I take Tommen in my arms and hug him tight, patting his hair.

"Shush, now it's okay. I don't know who this Joffery boy is, but I'm sure he is just teasing you." The boy tense up and snuggles into my arms.

"You don't know him, he means everything he says." Tommen whispers. Dawn then clears his throat.

"Well must keep going my lady, your filthy from the fall, some lord might see you." He grins and I hold onto Tommen tighter.

"Would you like to join me for tea tomorrow night Tommen?" I ask suddenly wanting to see the boy again. He wrinkles his nose at that and I giggle.

"Uncle Jamie says tea is for ladies."

"Well I guess you don't want any cake than either?" He perks up at that and wipe away his tears.

"I want some cake!." He is so sweet.

"OK, you cheer up and tomorrow we'll have cake and not tea, yes?" He nods then skips off down the corridor. I think of the boy he mentioned and look towards my father.

"It's His and Her Grace's sons, the other has a reputation of being….hard to handle. He's also the first born so keep that in mind my dear." The message was clear, don't fuck with Joffrey. I picture poor Tommen being terrorized by his brother and grow protective.

" Your going to make such a great mother." Snicker dawn, he is grinning at me as he strut's down the walkway. I scoff, ignoring him, but he continues.

"So that's what mother bear Prim looks like. And when she has her own babes." He shudders dramatically causing my father to join in.

" You should have seen her mother when she was born, I wasn't allowed to hold her for a week and only when Persephone was in the room." My watch guard laughs and I cringe.

" Father really? Don't encourage him." I'm officially in a fowl mood by the end of the walk. My dress is dirty, my hair a mess and I'm embarrass from hearing the two swap stories about me. I just want to lay down when I open the door to my room across from father's. However that ideal is tossed away when I see Lidi in my room with a grin on her face.

"Oh prim you must tell me everything, don't leave out any details." It's a long morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXX

The feast was like many others I attended in Woodrow, but with more people and less clothes. I sit with Lidi, wearing another light dress tied with my favorite iron belt, watching the activities. Women are flirting with men, men were boasting with ladies and the royal family keep an aloof distance between themselves, except for the king. He sit there stuffing food in his face and groping woman scarily dressed. My father is mingling with the guests like I should have, but every time a guy would ask me to dance I decline. I want to make myself believe it is because of Lidi, however she is content trying out the southern cuisine.

"mmmm Prim you really must try this. It's a strawberry tart, we never get strawberries since it only grows in warmer areas." I eye the treat she is waving in my face and nod. Taking a bite, I have to agree it is very delicious. I can feel someone staring at me and look around until I find a pair of green eyes glaring at me. It is the queen and she was holding little Tommen close as he talks and points towards me.

"Her Grace doesn't look to happy with you Prim" speaks Lidi, breaking my focus off of her.

" I think I'll have to fix that, can't have the most powerful woman in Westeros trying skin me." I was grinning to ease the tension, but I'm a bit worried. I stand from the chair and smoothly move around the room looking for a clear path to the front. I keep to the edge of the people gather and try to ease my way towards the family, but end up running into another person instead.

"I apologize, I didn't see you there" the man is very short and he smirk wiping away the drink he spilled.

"That's quite amusing My Lady, but I ensure your not that clever" my pale skin turns red. I grab the handkerchief I always keep with me and began wiping away the red wine as best as I could.

" That wasn't what I meant, it really was a mistake I promise. Look I can make us even" I take the wine from him and spill some on my dress. He looks surprise then start to laugh shaking his head.

"I thought I've seen everything in the Red Keep, but that…." He chuckles taking the cup and drowning the rest of the drink. The people around us are staring, but I don't care as long as I don't upset this man. He place the cup on a nearby table and bows to me

"Please excuse my rude behavior before, I'm Tyrion Lannister, and it truly is a pleasure to meet you." I smile and Curtsy.

" Primrose Siguard" His eyes brighten in recognition, nodding.

" Ah yes, the first lady to be born from the Siguard in a century. You my dear are quite the prize everyone's been grasping for this season." I shift uncomfortable with the turn this conversation takes.

"I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful young woman this season." He was leant back against the wall, grinning.

" Yes I won't lie there are many who are pretty, however none of them have the wealth or influence your house posses. We southerner's don't have a lot of allies to the north, so if anyone of these lords were to marry into your family…." He let the sentence fall off and I know what he means. An ally with us will get them in with the Starks, Frey's, Tully's, Karstarks, hell even the Mormont Woman. We have strong ties in the north and a family can benefit from attaching themselves to us. We also had very deep coffers and an army ready to March.

"I don't mean to be blunt but why aren't you trying woo me, instead you've been very ungentlemanly this evening." He raise's his head to me and laughs.

"My lady, I'm the dwarf, the fool, the imp. I Drink myself silly and sleep with whores. My ego couldn't take the crushing you'd give me if I tried. I'm much too fragile." He takes a sip from a cup he seem to have acquire and I laugh hard for the first time this evening.

"How about a trade then. You give me some information and I make it seem like the catch of the season adores your company." His eyebrow rise.

"You'd make yourself look bad My, Lady, However I have nothing to lose." He is mumbling something else but I don't' catch it.

" I'd value the help enough to risk it." I look up to see the queen has tire of watching me, but Tommen grins happily towards me which make me smile.

"Very well, lets take a walk through the gardens my lady." He holds out his arm grabbing my attention and waits with a challenged expression. I won't be beaten that easily. I take his arm and head outside with our stain clothing. I can hear the whispers coming from around us, but ignore them and I know I'll be safe since dawn is always watching me, I also have my dagger tied around my thigh.

The gardens were very beautiful in the evening. The star's are glowing brightly and darkness give the place an alluring favor. I thought the walk would be awkward with his height but we are just the right angle to fit comfortably.

"Now what can I help you with my new friend" He smirks leading us further away from the party.

"I'm curious about a family actually." I reply

"Well you've bumped into the right place, lucky you. I won't even make this difficult for you and ask who specially. You've earn their ere, bravo by the way. And wish to survive." I grin picking a flower from a bush.

"A minor mistake. I only wanted to make someone happy but instead it seems I've scorn someone else." He looks interested in the sky and I with my flower.

"You could always distance yourself." I smile remembering sweet Tommen face.

"Not an option"

"Then make them fear you, make it so that your untouchable and will remain that way. They'll have to accept that and you'll continue to breath. Just don't push too hard, a person can become very determined when threaten". I think about his advice and roll some ideas around.

"Thank you My lord, you've been very helpful this evening" He nods not once taking his eyes off the sky until dawn comes from thin air, scaring the little man.

"My lady, Your father is looking for you." I nod and smile at Tyrion.

"I hope we can speak again, My lord."

"My doors always open for beautiful ladies." I Curtsy then walk off with dawn toward the party again.

"Have Lidi retire for the night and come to my room when you finished." My lips barley move and I whisper the words quickly.

"Of course, My lady" He disappears again right as I emerge into the crowd of people. Some eye my ruin gown, amused. I couldn't care less and keep one eye out on the queen discreetly. Normally I won't go to such lengths for something that appeared to be a bought of jealousy. But that glare doesn't leave my memory, it seem to promise revenge for taking just a small amount of attention from her son. I also want to be cautious too since it seem this woman has many secrets. I'll screw up sooner or later, so it was better if I put a handle on this. One way or another I will survive Kingslanding and this game I accidently fell into. I see my father up ahead with a blonde boy, who is smirking and know this is only the beginning.

"My dear, meet Joffrey Baratheon"

A/N: so I know Prim seems all over the place so let me try to explain. She's sheltered from years of living with a overprotective family. They raised her to be smart, cunning, and able to fight. She's a tomboy because of her families traditions and a lady cause of her mother. She cares deeply about kids and would also kill a man if it was the only option. Prim is difficult to understand too cause she's unpredictable and since she didn't have opportunities to get out much shy in her own unique way. I hope that explains a bit about her and why she's perfect for Ramsay's evil persona. Also he won't show up for awhile but when he does it'll be epic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and ask you leave a review. Thanks.

Next chapter: Prim plans, she makes more allies and a few more enemies.


End file.
